


Thank the Impala For Breaking Down

by augustinevirus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, First Time Blow Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slowly leads into porn, Smut, i promise there is sex bare with me, lol sorry i just dont think sam would jump into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confesses and Sam doesn't know how to react. He avoids any confrontation for awhile until he has a conversation with Dean that awhile down the road changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank the Impala For Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 3 in the morning so please forgive me if its vomit worthy.

Sam exhales and pinches the bridge of his nose. Today Dean had told him something he hadn't wanted to hear. Well, maybe he did but it was wrong so... he guesses he didn't? Sam found some men attractive like... Gabriel. And well, yeah, Dean. Sam thinks back to the situation and how it had played out.

"Sammy... we need to talk." Dean said roughly as he sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside him. Sam had raised a brow but sat beside him and Dean continued, "So... say, you really want to be with someone, okay? But you just can't be you know? You know they'll reject you and hate you... probably be grossed out...?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded, "Yeah, sure Dean. Why?" Dean swallowed, "Because I've been feeling a lot like that lately. Actually more like my entire life if you really want to be accurate." Sam brushes some hair behind his ear, "Who, Dean?" What was returned was unexpected and upsetting to say the least, "You, Sammy..."

Sam shook his head; he needed to stop thinking about it but he just couldn't. They were brothers, god damnit, they just couldn't do anything. They couldn't. Sam needed a distraction so he flipped through some old books. When Dean walked in, it was awkward. Sam hadn't even said anything that day.. had just walked out on Dean. Sam felt terrible.

Sam and Dean were in the car driving to Wyoming. A few girls had been found sliced and diced with their hearts missing. Sam already suspected a werewolf. Then the engine started smoking up and they had to pull over. It was dark out and the stars and moon weren't visible, the sky cloudy and grey. Somehow Sam connected with it emotionally.

Sam had to wonder... why would the car shit out? Dean always took great care of his baby. He loved the thing to death. Sam didn't have much left to question it when he was shoved up against the car door he had just exited from. "We need to talk." Dean said but his eyes just flickered to Sam's lips and back up to his eyes, "Yeah, sure. Let me go." Sam replied, struggling against Dean pathetically.

Sam didn't want to get free from Dean's hard grip. He didn't want to get far away enough not to smell his cologne, almost earthy and slightly spicy... so he didn't struggle anymore when Dean's lips press against his own, he rode the wave out. They even got a little tongue in there before Sam pushed Dean back, "Doing this out in the open isn't really my kind of thing." He'd said quietly, breathlessly, but still with a sense of humor in the mix of that. His emotions were inconsistent he decided, but now it was time for the bigger decision. Would he give in to something so wrong or would he tell Dean to back off?

Dean took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck, "You kissed me back, Sammy." He said gently and Sam simply nodded, "...I did but... it does make this anymore right." Dean pursed his lips, "So you don't want this." It more of a statement rather than a question. "Of course I do but its not right." Dean's expression hardened, "A lot of stuff we do isn't right, but whatever you say, Sammy. Get in the car, I'll fix my baby up."

It had been months and Sam had almost forgotten about it but... not really. Okay, so maybe Sam thought about Dean a lot... in inappropriate ways. He just wanted him and maybe Dean was right. How was this any different from the other shit they did that wasn't right. It wasn't and Sam was pretty sure he was willing to make this mistake. 

It wasn't really planned, just a thought but he honestly couldn't control himself that night. He wanted Dean, he wanted more than what they had, wanted more than what he'd been offered his whole life.

Dean had walked in, shut the door behind him and didn't even have time to even say, "Honey I'm home!" In a sarcastic tone. He had been surprised, he'd thought Sam hadn't really wanted him. Just wanted to make him feel better. He didn't have anymore doubts when he hit the door, Sams hands on either side of his head on the dark brown wood. He had latched onto his neck, leaving small bruises all over it. Then he moved up to his jawline, peppering it with small kisses and then... he kissed him. It wasn't the best kiss, it probably wouldn't even reach the top ten but... it was slow and gentle unlike the beginning of this incident. When the kiss ended, Sam had only pulled away enough to where his nose was still barely touching Dean's, his eyes open and staring.

"I love you." Sam said simply so when Dean's mouth opened and closed, swallowing roughly and hesitantly, Sam moved away, "Shit, I'm sorry." He said apologetically, gasping slightly when Dean grabbed at the flannel of his shirt, pulling him back to him roughly, "I love you too, I'm just shocked is all. You're confusing and almost unreadable." And then Dean kissed him again, harshly, bruisingly. It was desperate and needy, their hands grasping at the clothing and tossing it away. Hands pressed at skin, exploring something they never thought they'd have. Nails digging into Dean's back and then pushing him back onto the bed, love bites and kisses being trailed down his body. The biggest was on his hip bone and then Sam's mouth was around him, wet and hot. He was in the moment, going way beyond unthought about expectations.

Dean's cock hit the back of Sam's throat and he gagged, needing air but not caring for the moment. It could wait. He could almost feel it building up, one hand on Dean's stomach and the other on his cock. Dean rocked into Sam's hand and mouth, groaning when he pulled away, "This is my first time by the way..." Sam said quietly before his lips pursed in thought, "I don't want you to cum yet... and I want you to ride me. You can have all of me, I'm all yours but we need lube and to stretch you out first." "I know, Sammy." Dean replied, leaning over the bed slightly to grab his bag. Sam's hand found Dean's hip, running over it and up his side, "You're beautiful... although I'm sure you know that."

Dean's hands ended up on Sam's shoulders as he laid on his back, moving his legs up slightly to expose himself more. Sam's fingers were slicked with lube and circling the ring of muscle before slowly pushing in. Dean wasn't as tight as he thought he would be. Actually... to loose for a virgin in Sam's opinion. He looked up at Dean and his gorgeous face, "Actually Sammy, nobody has called me beautiful before so..." Dean trailed off, clenching around Sam's fingers as he pushed in another finger, slowly scissoring. Sam wouldn't ask questions until later. 

One more finger was pushed in before he finally pulled his fingers out and wiped them onto the bed. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and slicked himself up before laying down. Dean almost did something that could be considered a roll before sitting up and lining himself up on Sam's cock, his entrance pressed against the head of Dean's cock, almost teasingly. Dean's question actually surprised Sam, "Do you want me to not use my hands for balance...? I could just fuck myself onto you with my thighs if you want."

Sam thought about it, "No, its okay to use your hands." Dean simply nodded before pushing himself down onto Sam's cock. He was relaxed enough to not hurt himself and he stilled before suddenly pulling back up and slamming down. Sam almost choked, that had felt so amazing. Dean didn't slow down either, tilting his head back as he moaned loudly. He found his prostate quickly, hitting it over and over. Sam went to touch Dean's cock but he found him pushing it away, "I want to just cum because of your cock. Don't touch me." and Sam didn't after that.

It didn't take long for Sam's body to tense, he was going to cum. Dean laughed quietly to himself as he stopped moving, offering Sam no friction, no nothing. "We cum together, its a rule." And with that he ground down onto Sam's cock, moving his hips in smooth circular movements. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Sam moaned and moved his hips up. Dean began to bounce again after a moment, stopping everytime Sam's body stiffened, "Fuck, please Dean- I need-"

"Be... ngh... patient, baby brother. I'm close too, oh fuck. You can cum." Dean said quickly as his seed began to splatter onto Sam's face and chest. Sam came too, harder than when he'd used his hand or when another girls mouth was on him. Apparently all he needed to have the best orgasm of his life was Dean. 

Dean waited until Sam was fully soft again before pulling up and letting Sam's cock slip out of him slowly before settling onto the bed. He could feel cum slipping out of him and onto the bed but he wasnt in the right mind to care.

"Dean you aren't a virgin are you, this wasn't your first time was it?" Sam's voice broke the almost silence, the panting of their breathing decently loud. Dean swallowed, "No, Sam. First time was when I turned seventeen." 

Sam didn't know how to feel about this, or why he even cared. He guessed it was probably something he had selfishly wanted to take for himself, "That's... not going to mess anything up is it?"

"No," he paused, "I knew it when I started fingering you." Dean nodded slowly, "Okay, baby brother." 

He sighed contently, "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed and if you did and want me to write any other ships please message me with the ship, genre, and at least couple sentance summary. Also, please write a review in the comments below... it helps so much. Now I'm sorta asking a favor but I would appreciate getting some help finding a beta! Writing what I write is hard to get a beta for! Thank you lots!


End file.
